Smiles
by Rikka K
Summary: Another one shot with SxS pairing. This time, Syaoran's too shy to ask Sakura to the prom. What's the easiest way? Flowers, of course! R&R!


Smiles By Rikka K

A/N: So, because my last one-shot fic was so obnoxiously short, I've decided to write another one, this time longer. But it won't be Naruto anymore, but CCS. Hopefully it'll be better because I actually know this anime well. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Nope, CCS is not mine and never will be.

Tomoyo was feeling elated, not only because she was with her bestest best friend in the whole world, but also because a guy had asked her out. Well, it was certainly a surprise when Hiirigazawa Eriol asked her to the prom. That was why she was squealing happily into Sakura-chan's ear while they walked to the ice cream store.

"Sakura-chan! I am so happy! I never thought he would actually like me. I don't have special powers like you, Sakura-chan, and I will never be as cute as you, but still! He likes meeee!" Tomoyo grinned like an idiot, daydreaming about a certain blue-haired boy. (Any guesses?)

Sakura just smiled, rather sadly in fact. She hadn't been as fortunate. Only four days to the prom, and although dozens of invitations had headed her way, she hadn't agreed to go with anyone. Probably because she was waiting for one person to ask her... one guy with amber eyes and chocolate-brown hair.

So as the two 17-year-olds walked (or rather, in Tomoyo's case, skipped) to the small shop, they passed by a flower shop. They just went by though, not noticing a boy their age named Li Syaoran who was very troubled indeed.

"Syaoran! Hurry up! We have to meet Sakura-chan at the ice cream store in 5 minutes!" Meiling whined, while sitting on a chair at the side, looking at her poor disgruntled cousin. Syaoran ignored her though, and just proceeded on browsing the shelves for a perfect bouquet, which he had been doing since 3 hours ago.

Syaoran brushed his fingers on a bunch of roses lying on a table. He was planning to present Sakura with a bouquet as asking her to the prom this afternoon. But then, Syaoran couldn't decide at all what flowers to get Sakura. He sighed again, looking around once more.

Meiling didn't know Syaoran was getting flowers for Sakura though. Syaoran wasn't planning on telling anyone, in fact. He'd rather keep it to himself. But Meiling, ever the nosy one, knew what Syaoran was up to. Syaoran only had to ask his cousin for advice and they'd be out of that store in no time! But well, we all know guys and their pride...

"Syaoran! I'm leaving you behind! Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan will be getting impatient." Meiling stood up and huffed impatiently. "Syaoran, you DO know Sakura-chan is named Sakura, don't you?"

Syaoran was oblivious to this helpful hint, though, because he himself had already figured it out, "Oi! Meiling, give me a minute and we'll get going!" Quickly yet gently he took a bouquet of cherry blossoms and smiled.

"Tomoyo-chan! Why is Meiling-chan taking sooooo long?" Sakura complained, sipping her soda daintily. She sighed and looked at her watch. 4:20. They were supposed to meet 20 minutes ago. Tomoyo wasn't listening at all to what Sakura was saying, because she was still in her own private dreamland.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Meiling bounded cheerily into the ice cream store. Upon seeing her, Sakura's eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Meiling-chan! You were taking so long! What happened?"

Meiling giggled, "Syaoran here was too busy picking flowers." she said, glancing at her cousin who was now beet red with embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan... can I talk to you? In private?" Syaoran said, smiling, although he was still red as a tomato.

Standing up, Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran to a quieter corner.

"Sakura, I... well... here." Syaoran brought out the bouquet of flowers he had been attempting to hide behind his back when they entered (to no avail).

Sakura beamed and also flushed a little as she took the bouquet from Syaoran, "Syaoran-kun, arigato." she said, not quite meeting his eyes.

Syaoran looked around awkwardly, "Sakura-chan. Would you like to... to go to the prom with me?"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura's face was radiant upon hearing the boy's question, "Of course I will! I would be glad to!"

Syaoran grinned, "Really? Well... that's ... great! Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"You didn't have to go to all these trouble. I would have agreed all the same." Sakura said, her cheeks tinted pink.

"I had to, Sakura. You see, you're very special to me." Syaoran said, and as he looked up at Sakura, he realized one thing.

Just Sakura's smile was worth all the trouble in the world.

A/N: I know! Sudden and not a very pleasant ending! But still, read and review!

Rikka-chan 


End file.
